In Their Minds
by TheLimitlessTypewriter
Summary: Two-shot about what goes on in Nick and Miley's minds. But don't give ME credit, for all I know this may have been written by Nick and Miley themsleves NILEY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN MILEY OR NICK!**

**Do I own the story? That's for YOU to think about. Because I don't want to take credit for something that MAY have been written by Miley herself. ;-) **

**One thing's for sure the things in**_ italics_ **were writen by muah for sure**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**IN THEIR MINDS**

Miley's P.O.V

Funny how I can't say anything, do anything, or think anything without having it being related to my "reconnection" with Nick. It's surprising how the press and even some of my fans seem to think they know our lives so well. [Nick's and mine] So many of them think they even know what goes on in my mind. And to be completely and 100% honest, in a way, that startles me. But then again it also annoys me. I mean c'mon wouldn't YOU be mad if someone thought they knew you like the back of their hand when they haven't even met you? I think YES.

How come I can't say anything, do anything or, think anything without it being related to Nick? Well there's the easy answer that tells you only so much, and then there's the answer that tells you EVERYTHING. So I'll just go with both.

1. "NILEY" FANS (Haha I laugh every time I hear that word)

2. THE PRESS (Ugh, they get on my nerves)

Now let's put these two together, and what do we get? That's right, Disastrous and delusional. But don't get me wrong I love my fans to death. But these fans aren't just MY fans, their also Nick's. And when you put our names together, according to them you get "Niley" but you could also get: Nickley, Milick, Mick,... Yeah I agree with them Niley is the best. Anyway, these fans seem to WANT Nick and I to be together no matter what because they believe we are "meant to be".

Now THAT's what startles me. Meant to be? C'mon! For God's sake they don't even KNOW us, how can they possibly know we're meant to be together? *_Duh! because of the way you two look at each other, or the way you have the brightest of smiles when both of you are around each other. All in all, it's quite obvious*_

But then that's where the PRESS comes into place. Since the fans want us to be together so badly they believe anything..."Niley related" that the press throws at them. Even if they know it couldn't possibly be correct. That's exactly why I can't say, do, or even think. Here, I'll give you a few definitions so you can understand:

Me- "We [Nick and I] reconnected, we're having fun, and enjoying the time we have together"

Fans- "OMG! she totally admitted on dating him, I mean c'mon RECONNECTED? duh! she's trying trying to hide the fact that they are back together!"

Me- "Video chatting with someone super awesome" (from twitter)

Fans- "She's video chatting with Nick!"

Me- "We will lie under different stars.I am where I am and you're where you are." Woke up at 4 a.m. for no other reason than I miss you." (From twitter)

Fans- "That is so sweet! Don't worry Miley, Nick misses you two"

And the worst and most childish, ignorant, missunderstood of all:

Me- "My heart is hurting : ("

Fans- "OMG! Did Niley break up again?! Oh no! =, ("

Yup, that's exactly my point. Broke up again?!...I am speechless, even worse that my own fans would believe this! Okay I'll admit it I'm quite the player, but not this bad! They don't even know if we were back together. I do understand how they could think that. The whole Justin and I breakup thing, the "Send it on" shooting, Before the Storm, him coming to Georgia to visit, us not denying being together (Only because we haven't been properly asked!) all that could sum up to: "Nick and Miley are back together".

But you can't tell me two good friends of the opposite sex can't hug, play, have lunch together, and visit eachother *_from miles and miles away*_ without having feelings._*Don't forget writing a song about your past relationship*_ Especially if they've been down that road and both their hearts were horribly hurt.

Now as I lay atop this bed reading an article about me and Nick's supposed break-up (Puh-lease!) and I'm starting to realize that I don't know where I stand anymore. A couple of days ago I felt so independent, and carefree, I was "Loving being single" and now it's like I wish...I wish I could have someone by my side. Maybe, just MAYBE that's why I twitter so much about Love and about missing...Him.

One thing I never did say, that is...that they, the fans are right. But only SOMETIMES are those twitters about Nick. Because not ALL of them are about him, some are about Trace, others about my dad, and others about Justin. Yes I twitter about love and missing Nick because I do. But I don't yet know in what I way I LOVE and MISS him. I don't yet know weather it's the type of Love that you have for a friend, the type we had 2 years ago, or the kind of Love that doesn't want to let him go because it's GREATER than the one we shared 2 years ago.

And at times I miss him. I miss him so much because I know he's the only one that can help me with this confusion. One look at his eyes and I'll know where I am, and what I'm meant to do. That time I twittered my heart was hurting was only because I was so frustrated with myself, my mind and my heart. For not knowing what it truly wants:

1. To be alone, just me and no one else and not care about anything but my friends and family.

2. To have someone that ISN'T him, because I know he can hurt me just as much if not MORE than when we first tried.

or 3. To have HIM and only HIM. Because he IS my John Mayer, James Morrison, Elvis, and Rob Thomas put together. Because he still holds a special place in my heart, and because I might have never fallen out of love with Nick.

And other times I LOVE him, like I've never loved anyone in my entire life, BUT HIM.

Perhaps that's why I'm annoyed at some of these fans, because a few and only a few understand me so well, almost as if they DID know me. Those few that KNOW not EVERYTHING I say is about Nick, Those that know exactly what to say when I'm feeling down, those that love and will love me no matter what.

But I guess My heart and I will have to wait patiently until we get a chance to see him once again. That's when I'll know

This, dear laptop, is to be read by no one except ME

End of Miley's P.O.V

"Miley! Dinner's ready!" Momma Tish called out. As soon as Miley heard that she jumped up from her chair and into the kitchen table. What she didn't stay to see were the words that popped up her laptop screen for nearly a second

**Copied**

---------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So what did you guys think?**

**PLEASE READ!**

**first of all let me just answer the question why I havent been updating my last story. I'm going to be very honest, the truth is... I havent been inspired. No new ideas, and when I begin to write, the creativity goes away as fast as I turn away. I'm so sorry guys I know it's kinda selfish of me but I just, If I write something I want it to be VERY WELL WRITTEN AND THOUGHT OF. Not just thrown there, cus that's definitely not what u guys deserve.**

**I just need to find my right "Niley" bubble. haha**

**So please review. Do YOU think Miley wrote this? For all you could know... I could be her hacker *mischievous smile***


	2. Chapter 2

**IN THEIR MINDS**

**Chapter 2**

Nick's P.O.V

I must admit this is the most annoying, immature, messed-up, un-thought, yet funny rumor EVER. The headline is _"NIley break up AGAIN?"_ How stupid of someone to make such things up?! We aren't even back together, first of all and second of all IF, and only IF we were, why would anyone think we broke up? God these things defenetly ruin my day.

It's people who write articles like these that I absolutely DO NOT like. They make it seem like they know everything when they don't even know a quarter of the real story. And worse of all they make everyone believe them.

Yes I HAVE read quite a few articles about Miley and I getting back together, which isn't true. And I know how people could think that I mean let's face it it's not like either of us have denied the fact, or...not fact but, you know what I mean, anyways to be honest... I think I like being called her boyfriend. I KNOW it would never happen again, not that she would even give it a try but, I just like it. Don't ask me why because I surely don't know.

All I have to say is don't believe it, that's just a bunch of bull.

I do really care for Miley and all but...it's not that easy getting back together. I don't even know if she still likes me! And...It's not like I know if I still like HER. But it sorta feels that way. I don't know, I never do, at least not when it comes to these things.

Just, please don't tell her I told you this, that could ruin our friendship. The one that took forever to form, the one I wouldn't loose for anything because I think it's the most precious thing I have. I just...I don't wanna loose her again.

But IF you want to help a good friend in need with some advice, that would really help. Especially considering you're one of her best friends. But anyway thanks for reading. I know it's long for an e-mail. haha

Oh and one more thing. Tell Miles I'm really sorry. It kind of IS my fault in a way. You know the whole Larry King interview I had TWO chances of clearing the rumor up and I didn't take them. No instead she went ahead and tried to make things better only by being miserably miss understood. How she said she's single and "Loving it" (which btw is another reason WHY I DONNOT want to "make the 1st move as you call it) was very nice of her, in a way but instead people think we broke up. Bunch of retards.

Now I'll quit wasting your time. See ya!

End of Nick's P.O.V

Nick sat on his bed at his tour bus typing a message to Demi. He clicked send once he was all done. If only he knew what a mistake he was making. Maybe know the world can know what REALLY IS ON THEIR MINDS

**A/N: What did you think? haha don't tell ME if you liked it, maybe you should tell HIM = )**

**PLZ READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE ON THE 1ST CHAPTER!  
**


End file.
